Hiddenite
Hiddenite is a Homeworld gem made in the kindergarten. She was lead by the now shattered Pink Diamond, and now has no alliance. She was poofed by a Crystal gem named Icosahedrite. Icosahedrite put a strange item created by a bismuth next to her gem, which did not allow her to regenerate until now when something moved it. Personality Hiddenite is a smart gem with much knowledge of fixing things and fighting. Hiddenite was made as a fighting gem to protect the upperclass gems like quartzes, Pearls, and Pink Diamond. Some of her kind, including her were even made to fix things as well. Hiddenite is a serious gem, with a fun attitude as she strays away from the ideas of Pink Diamond. She is ready to battle at all times, and will protect those who's she's close to, or to protect herself. Apperance Hiddenite is a light green gem with dark green hair in a style similar to a quartzes with small sea green highlights when the light touches. She has a dark green shirt going to the middle of her arms, gloved hands, pink diamond symbol on the middle of her torso, and a collar around her neck. Boots, a belt with two smaller belts coming off it, belts without the buckles on her arms and legs which are supposed to be clipped on with armor, the thing peridot has on her face, and on one arm a data log writer given to her by Pink Diamond. She has a lapis and Pearl body type with some quartz and peridot characteristics. She is taller than a Pearl but smaller than a Quartz. Her gem is located on her chest to lower neck, and she has sea green eyes. She also has clawed hands which are good for climbing and holding her katana. History Hiddenite was one of the recent Hiddenite gems created, but not the most recent. At her time, Pink Diamond allowed her to command a group of other Hiddenite gems. She was one of the strongest and an almost perfect gem, but not as perfect as the quartzes and some others. They were battling some hard enemies, and most of her crew got poofed and shattered except for a few others. She saw a Pink Pearl almost become shattered by Icosahedrits, and saved her but in the process got poofed. The gem put a destabilizer next to her gem so she couldn't reform, but it got moved and she regenerated. Attacks and Abilities List of the abilities and attacks Hiddenite knows she has up to now, but she has more that Pink Diamond never told her about: Normal gem abilities- Hiddenite can bubble things, shape shift, and fuse like most gems. Katana wielding: She wields a katana that can shoot beams out of the tip to attack. They are very sharp, but there is an attatchment she can put into it that she lost in the war to make it a double bladed spear-katana. Bubble: She can summon a bubble to protect herself. It's an incredibly durable bubble, which is used as a shield. Jumping: She can jump real high, as she discovered when she broke a black hole orb thrown by Obsidian. Screeching: She can let out high pitched screech roars that can paralyze some gems for a few minutes, or alert other gems. Other abilities: She is incredibly swift and fast, able to tell movement in just a few seconds which make many believe that Hiddenites have future vision. | . She has gauntlets made by Homeworld to fix things, but Hiddenite will soon realize that the gauntlets are stopping her from using actual abilities so she will throw them away and never use them again.